Operation: Devil's Grip
Operation Devil's Grip.png|Starts 19th December Devil grip.jpg Devil's Grip 2.PNG Screenshot 2.png devilgripstart.jpg Introduction Operation: Desert Recon is War Commander's 21st Special Event. As with previous Events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Event Units from the Event Shop that are otherwise not obtainable. Event Information New Event Prizes *Not 100% accurate - The data from preview server is not final! - Kixeye. General How To Play *Once in, defend yourself from the Hell Hounds’ offensive by hitting the "Start" button. *After some successful defense campaigns, launch a counter assault on Hell Hound’s Outposts by heading to the World Map and hunting for an Outpost base, you will be shown the minimum level Outpost you can attack in the UI above the event banner. *Capture Spires on the World Map to increase your XP gain in waves- the more Spires you hold while defeating a wave, the higher the XP payout for the wave! *Occasionally, you will take out powerful Fortresses. *These Fortresses are unlike anything you have ever seen before, and are exceptionally well-protected, accessible only from one point of attack. *Bonus XP can be gained by destroying Bonus buildings before the bonus timer runs out! *Plot your strategy and execute quickly, as Fortresses reset after an hour and ten minutes. *Defeat incoming waves of enemies and launch your own assault to earn XP and win powerful new prizes! Detailed Play Information EDIT IT Event Shop & Prizes *'Special Event Prizes '- As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, choose to spend all or a portion of their XP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Units 'in the 'Event Shop. Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Units '''excluding the Locked Special Event Prizes'. *'USE IT OR LOSE IT '- Following the end of the Event: **The 'Event Shop' will remain open for 48 Hours. **Any unused eXP at the time the 'Event Shop' closes will be lost. **If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the 'Event Shop' will close immediately Additional Information *Final event code is being released. *The Hover Tank, Valkyrie Schematic, and Elite Hellfire Components are now available via the event. *The Spectre is now “Last Chance” at 55K XP. *Spires have been introduced to events. Holding Spires will raise XP in a wave by 5%. Spires last up to 3 hours and will bubble for 1.5 hours after being captured. ---- External Links about Operation: Devil's Grip *Facebook Event. Known Event Bugs Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. '''Existing Known Bugs :' *1. Still looking into Loading Issues - we don't have a fix for this yet, as we're still trying to identify what is causing this issue - but it's a top priority and we haven't stopped working on it since it started. *2. Stuck in battle - Being looked into. No fix ETA. Resolved Bugs : *Spires are fixed! * Forum Discussion Links : *Kixeye Forum Bug Disclosure Quotes EDIT IT Gallery event box1.PNG|Event Timer Devil grip.jpg Spectre Lastchance.jpg|Spectre Last Chance. Wawe15DGBAse.JPG Wawe12DGFort.JPG Wawe12DG.JPG Wawe10DGBAse.JPG Wawe10DG.JPG Wawe5DG.JPG DGXPE3.JPG DGXPE2.JPG DGXPE.JPG DGSpireOut.JPG DGSpire.JPG DGPrizes.JPG DGoutside.JPG DGHHCC.JPG DGBegining.JPG DGBasics.JPG DG13wawexp.JPG DG5outpost.JPG 1462553 1398890627021396 1260731509 o.jpg 1495967 425810810881770 203343827 o.png DGWawe22base.JPG DGSpireSmall.JPG DGSpireBig.JPG Hover tankmain.jpg Hover Tank Email.JPG|Email Notific devilgripstart.jpg|Event start. ls.png|Last Chance Spectre on Email Devil Grip end 24.jpg|Event end in 24 hours. devil grip end.JPG|Event end. Video Navigation 21.Operation: Devil's Grip